


Shi no Tsubasa, Ai no Tsubasa : "Wings of Death, Wings of Love"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Angst, Brutality, Death, Destruction of Earth, Execution, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Suicide, Tragedy, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: A tragic re-imagining of the end of Gôkaiger.  The Zangyack have won in their destruction of Earth.  Despite their best efforts, the Gôkaigers have lost.  But nothing, not even death, can sever the bond of love and friendship that Marvelous and Joe share.





	Shi no Tsubasa, Ai no Tsubasa : "Wings of Death, Wings of Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Samuel Barber’s “Adagio for Strings” and Jean Sibelius’ “The Swan of Tuonela” are very fitting for background music.

A hard shove between the shoulder blades propelled Joe out the door of the building deemed the Zangyack headquarters, and out into the city plaza.  The iron shackles hobbling his ankles rattled as his twisted knee buckled under him, and he staggered, barely catching himself from falling.

Hot dry afternoon wind, stirring up the acrid stink of smoke, of concrete dust, of nitrates and sulfur, of burned flesh, of decay.  Buildings shattered into concrete chunks.  A city reduced to rubble.  Joe had seen it before, had been a part of it before – and for that he had no excuse.

When the pirates had first discovered Earth, they had delighted over the beautiful blue-green jewel.  Now that jewel was no more than a trash heap, one more prize of destruction for the Zangyack victors on their path of galactic subjugation.  Soon the remaining Earth inhabitants would be rounded up for the slave camps, and the era of human civilization would have written its final page.

The Gôkaigers hadn’t particularly come to Earth to face off against the Zangyack – they were simply here to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, and when the Zangyack fought them, they fought back.  Saving the Earth was a lesser priority.  Still, it hurt to lose.  Of course it would have hurt Gai worst of all if he had seen the final outcome – this was his home planet.  Just as Ahim had lost her planet to the tyrants, and Luka had lost hers.  And Doc.  At least none of them would know the bitter finale of their long battle – at least the four of them were all spared that.

All but Marvelous and Joe, captured by the Zangyack.  It was a coup for the Zangyack to catch the two leaders of the Gôkaigers, since the pirates had been gadflies thwarting the Empire for a long time.  Marvelous had been sentenced to execution; however death wouldn’t come swiftly – the pronouncement of which didn’t take him by surprise.

For Joe, the end wouldn’t come even that quickly.  As a former Zangyack soldier accused of desertion and refusal to follow orders, he would be forced to endure brutal punishment before being allowed death’s release.  Around his neck was locked a punitive torture collar.

His captors brought Joe outdoors where Marvelous stood crucified on a large cross constructed of heavy bolted steel I-beams on a platform in the middle of the city center plaza.  Heavy chains bound the captain’s wrists, ankles, and waist to the crux frame.  His eyes were closed, his head hanging.  Absent was the spark and energy; and Joe’s chest tightened in pain at the vision of the empty shell that had been his captain.

“Marvelous!” he gasped up at him.

At the sound of his name, Marvelous roused slightly.  “Oi, Joe,” he answered in a rough raspy whisper that was all that was left of his voice . “I’m okay… don’t worry about me,” he assured, even though facial bruises and bloody abrasions belied his words.

The Zangyack general Damarasu informed Joe, “Your Captain Marvelous will be put to death today, and we do not plan an easy death for him.  You pirates have obstructed the plans of our Great Emperor Akudos Gill too many times, you’ve taken the life of his son, our prince, Warz Gill.  For that, every Zangyack in the Empire wishes revenge and unimaginable suffering for both of you.”

“Then do it,” Joe retorted bluntly, with a quiet cold smile.  “We killed your prince, and nothing you do to us will bring him back.”

Abruptly the general clutched Joe by the front of his shirt, jerked him hard.  “No, it won’t.”  Suddenly a heavy fist crashed into the side of Joe’s head, knocking him sprawling across the rough asphalt, scraping elbows and knees.  “But it may ease just a small measure of our Great Emperor’s inconsolable grief.”

Immediately a trio of Gormin soldiers rushed up to drag Joe back and force him to his hands and knees in front of the general.  And then as an added insult, one of them grabbed a fistful of hair, and slammed Joe’s face into the concrete.  A scintillating explosion of white-hot pain billowed over his vision.

“Get up,” the general ordered.

Painfully Joe climbed to his feet.  His twisted right knee nearly gave out under him.  Stiffly he braced himself.  Blood ran down between his eyes.  

“There should be no mercy for either of you,” the Zangyack pronounced.

“We don’t expect any,” Joe responded stoically.  Knife-stabs of pain throbbed across his forehead, and briefly he wondered if his skull was broken.

“However,” the general continued, “I’m willing to allow you one… merciful… option for your captain.”  An offered pistol appeared in one clawed hand.  “I will give you one bullet.  You can end his life in an instant, and spare him hours of pain.”

Joe glanced at the proffered weapon in Damarasu's hand.  “Why?” he questioned suspiciously.  “Why would you do that?”

“Because you were brave warriors and you fought honorably.  You were worthy opponents.  And so I offer this one token out of respect.”

“Your emperor wouldn’t approve that you’ve deprived him of the captain’s suffering,” Joe reminded evenly.

“No,” the general acknowledged.  “But what will be done to you will make up for it.  For you, there will be no mercy offered.  Although you have fought as valiantly as your captain, you are still a traitor to the Empire.  As a soldier of the Imperial Army, you betrayed the Emperor.  You refused orders and you ran.  Crimes of insubordination, desertion, and treason deserve the severest penalties.  What will be spared your captain will be added to your punishment and execution.”  Abruptly the pistol swiped across Joe’s face, gashing his cheek open and knocking him sprawling again.

And again Joe crashed to the ground, a dozen new abrasions raking his raw skin.

Brusquely the Zangyack officer thrust the proffered weapon forward again.  “Take it!” he ordered.  “Take my mercy.  It won’t be offered again.”

Joe shifted his gaze over the half-dozen Zangyack officers gathered around as he slowly, stiffly, pushed himself back to his feet.  Blood dribbled into his right eye.  Even so, a challenge lit his gaze.  “So what’s to stop me from using it to shoot you?”

The powerful armored general smiled.  “Do you think a single bullet could even pierce me, let alone kill me?  However, if you wish to try – whether you succeed or not – then you will automatically be condemning your captain to an excruciating death which I promise will be prolonged over several days.  But you’re welcome to try.”

Eyes burning coldly, Joe took the weapon.  Out of habit he automatically broke the gun to check the load himself.  Levelly his gaze met the general’s, then he turned to limp across the concrete walkway and ascend the steps up to where Marvelous waited, chains dragging with each wobbly step.

Pain moistened Marvelous’s eyes – pain not for himself, but for his companion.  “For god sake, Joe... use it on yourself!" the gravelly whisper of his voice insisted.  "...don’t waste it on me...”

“Baka,” Joe retorted.  “You think I’d do something stupid like that?”

“Joe…” Marvelous urged from his bondage on the crossbeams.  “I’m not afraid.”  Tears rolled down his cheeks.  “I’m not afraid."  His gaze took in all the bloody damage to Joe’s bruised face.  “But I can’t ... bear the thought... of you in their hands.  That’s worse than... anything they could do to me.”

“And how do you think it is for me?” Joe riposted.  “He gave _me_ the gun.  The decision is mine to make.”

“So, this is how they really torture us,” Marvelous noted.  Looking across the walkway where the officers stood, Marvelous glowered at the general watching them two of them intently.

Smiling gently, Joe lifted a hand to rub the ball of his thumb across Marvelous’s tear-wet cheeks.  “It’s all right,” he promised.  “It’s going to work out all right.”

Marvelous shifted his head slightly to kiss the caressing thumb.  “I’m sorry I won’t be there for you.  I’d take your punishment for you if I could.”

“I know – and I wouldn’t let you.”

With a gesture of his chin, Marvelous noted the imprisoning collar around Joe’s neck.  “I see you’ve... got your necklace back."   A weak smile touched his lips.  "If my hands were free... I’d break it off of you again.”

But Joe just shook his head.  “This isn’t the same kind as before.  It’s lined with a ring of spring-loaded needles.  If it’s tampered with…”  With a shrug he left the sentence hanging.  A shift of head toward their captors.  “They can trigger it any time they feel like it, too.”

Marvelous smiled wanly.  “Equipment upgrade, hmm?”

The two watched each other for a lingering moment.  The pistol in Joe’s grasp hung limply at his side.  “Marvelous…” he murmured, voice trembling, and could say no more.

“What have they done to you?” Marvelous urged.  Ever concerned for his crew, ever willing take their pain, ever willing to die for them.

“It doesn’t matter.”  Joe just shrugged.  “What matters is, how are you?”

 “Well, I’ve been hanging here since yesterday morning.  I haven’t had anything to drink, my arms are numb.  And I’ve managed to shit my pants.”  A brief apologetic smile split dry lips, and a tiny bead of blood welled up.  “Sorry.”

But Joe just dismissed it with a small shake of his head.  That was the least concern now.  Besides, after two days of harsh non-stop battle and four days of brutal detention, he knew he smelled pretty rank himself.

A dry cough rattled in Marvelous’s chest.  “And I’m hungry as hell.  I’d give anything for a big bowl of Doc’s curry chicken right now.”

At the thought of their lost teammates, a tiny sob caught on the lump in Joe’s throat.  The last he’d seen of the others, their burned and mangled bodies had just been dumped in a careless pile for the flies and maggots, like useless carcasses.

Marvelous’s gaze lingered gently on his companion, a catch in his own throat.  “Doc... is gone?” he guessed.  He hadn’t known.  During the final heavy assault, they’d all been separated.

Joe could only nod briefly, mutely.

“... and the others... ?”

Another quick nod, and tears spilled silently over abrased cheeks.

“Mm,” Marvelous took in the news, squeezing his eyes shut as his own tears ran.  “So…” he surmised, when he was finally able to speak again, “then I guess there’s no chance of getting out of this one alive, is there?”  He managed a smile despite the wetness glistening through damp lashes.  “No last-minute rescue coming this time.  It’s just you and me left, aibô.”

Aibô.  Marvelous had picked up the term of friendly affection from Akaza Ban, DekaRed, when they had teamed up with the Dekarangers an eternity ago.  Suddenly – here and now – it meant so much more.

“At least we had a good run, didn’t we?” Marvelous coaxed gently.  “We made sure the bastards got their share of bruises.”

Joe just nodded, unable to get a word past his tight throat.

“Joe, it’s okay,” Marvelous repeated softly.  “If it has to be this way, then I’d rather go by your hand, than give those bastards a chance at me.  You know the best death someone can have is by the hand of a friend.  No matter what those bastards try to make you feel, don’t let it torment you.  It’ll all be over in an instant.  Everything’s okay.”

Joe’s eyes welled with moisture.  “Do you remember the day we met, what you asked of me?”

The familiar quirky little smile lightened Marvelous’s face.  “Yeah – I asked if you’d be willing to join my dream for the greatest treasure hunt of all.”

“And I said I’d join you on that dream… and beyond.”

Gaze lingered directly on his lover; and in that gaze, Marvelous caught unspoken words.

Suddenly, impulsively, Joe reached up a hand to the back of Marvelous’s head; and tangling his fingers in the blowsy dark hair, brought his lips down on his lover’s.  Firmly Marvelous returned the pressure in a hard desperate kiss that tried to make up for a lost lifetime of caresses.  Without caring that they were being watched, they moved their mouths over each other’s, tongues sliding one over the other, probing deeply, fondling dearly, warming each other’s throat with trembling panting breaths.

Until finally breaking the kiss, Joe pulled back.  Tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

 “I’m sorry,” Marvelous murmured, “I know there’s nothing I can say that will make it any easier for you.  But just remember when it’s over, no matter how long it takes, we’ll be together again.”

Joe leaned forward again to brush his lips against Marvelous’s ear.  “It’ll be sooner than that.  I checked the gun when he handed it to me.”  Softly, so that the Zangyack couldn’t hear, he murmured, “There are two loads.”

With a slight reactive huff, Marvelous glanced curiously at his friend, then let a little smile play over his lips.  “Hnh, a Zangyack with the balls to stand on his own feet – I never thought I’d live to see that.” 

But Joe reminded gravely, “He’s sacrificing himself out of respect for us.  As soon as I use the second bullet, the others will realize what he’s done.  He’ll be arrested and executed.  The emperor won’t let him live.  He’ll probably suffer the death that was meant for us.”

With borning respect, Marvelous once again looked toward the enemy Zangyack general watching them; and a final grudging understanding passed silently between the two adversaries.

Then taking a deep breath, Marvelous calmly announced, “All right... any time now, Joe.  I’m ready.”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Joe said quietly.  “Wait for me.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Marvelous promised with a smile, then gave a little wink.  “Now, c’mon, aibô, let’s give these bastards something to remember.  Let’s go out showy!”

Then forcing a steadiness in his hand that he didn’t feel, Joe raised the pistol to press the muzzle against Marvelous’s left temple.  At the finality of the hard cold touch of metal against his skin, Marvelous blinked and swallowed, ran a tongue-tip over lips moist with Joe’s saliva.

Blinking back tears, Joe gave a quick nod, voice quivering uncontrollably.  “Showy…yeah – sure… aibô…”

And squeezed the trigger.

  
* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *

 


End file.
